Late Night Visit
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: Kagome has some urges and only one man can satisfy them. Rated M for a reason. Lemony goodness.


I was feeling pretty strange. I never had these urges, not this strong at least. But that night I was just in that mood and I was going to get what I wanted. Not like it would be hard, I knew exactly who would be up for it.

I knocked on the door to his apartment softly since it was pretty late. Then again, he would have heard me no matter how I knocked. I heard the door unlock before it slowly opened, just enough for me to see part of his face.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" The confusion in his voice was expected. I normally wouldn't have come to him, but I'd recently caught his brother sneaking off with that whore Kikyo and I really didn't want to go to him for this.

"Well, I had this thought, and I really liked it so I decided to come here. You gonna invite me in or are you gonna leave me standing out here all night, Sesshomaru?"

His mind seemed to have woken up a little more and he opened the door completely, giving me a way inside and a great view of his chest and little white boxers. I didn't take my eyes off him as I entered. His chest was glorious, his abs to tight. The rest of him was great too. Strong legs, muscular arms, but not too much. Yeah, he could help me. I was sure of it.

"So what was this thought?" He asked, walking to the living room couch and sitting down. I took a seat really close to him, playing with the top button of my coat. I could see him looking me over, probably noticing that my coat was longer than the skirt I wore. The look in his eyes betrayed any civil act he was trying to put on.

"Well, I've been thinking, and it's not like there's anything stopping this from happening. Since your brother decided to take someone else, and you're not taken by anyone..." I stood and slowly unbuttoned my coat, keeping my back to him.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" He sounded more awake, more aware of what I was doing. That was a good thing. I held my coat closed and turned to face him. Looking him in the eyes for a few seconds I dropped it and his sharp inhale told me he liked what he saw.

I was wearing a very short red skirt and a very tight and barely there black top, and I''d conveniently forgotten a bra in my rush out. I saw the physical reaction my outfit gave him instantly and smirked. He'd be up for it now.

"I want you to take me. Fuck me. Give me all the pleasure I want and all I can take." I took a step closer but that was all I could do. He moved fast, faster than I expected and had me pinned to a wall, my arms above my head held by only one of his hands. The growl said it all.

"You should know better than to come to me with such a demand. You may not like the outcome." No more talking and no arguing. His mouth crashed onto mine and kissed me hard, almost frantically. I heard my shirt rip but didn't care. His hand on my breasts made me gasp, his mouth decided to move to my neck and suck and kiss it.

That got a moan out of me, along with my hips buckling a little at the warmth that I felt between my legs. He was going agonizingly slow, brushing his thumb on my nipple before moving his head to lick and nip at it. Switched hands. Did the same to my other breast. I was getting warmer, wetter. His hands and mouth worked my breasts more, teasing me to the point I thought I would pass out. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore he stopped and slowly lifted his head. He was still holding my arms up with his left hand, but his right was going down my body. I shivered at his touch. It was teasingly slow and he enjoyed every whimper every shake.

When his hand reached my hip he grabbed me hard, making me his both in pain and pleasure. A quick flick of his wrist and my skirt was torn and on the floor. The only thing I still had on was a pair of red lace booty shorts. His smirk was evil, and when he looked at me he had a sneaky look in his eyes.

"Should I stop now?" his voice was soft, but almost a growl. He wouldn't stop even if I said yes.

"Never." that was all it took for my panties to be shredded and his hand to be at my core. He used his hand to part my legs and held them in place using his own leg. I hissed and moaned. His hand was just there, motionless, but it was causing more pleasure than I ever expected. He laughed and waited till I opened my eyes and looked at him before he started moving his fingers.

The moan that escaped was so loud I thought the neighbors heard. He didn't care though, expertly massaging my nub while moving two fingers inside me. I couldn't help but shake at the pleasure. My moans became rougher, and my hips moved against his fingers. I wanted more. So much more.

He gave me more. I could barely tell what he was doing, there was just so much pleasure that I lost all thought. I knew he was using more fingers and going faster, but now many and how fast I couldn't tell. It didn't take long for me to orgasm after I lost all thought. It was the best I had ever had, and I almost felt like I was high.

He removed his fingers from me and licked them, moaning low, almost growl like. Once I caught my breath I spoke the only word I could.

"Wow..."

"I'm not done yet Kagome." before I could register his words he spun me around, my arms free then back above me, my chest against the wall, my ass pulled back a little.

It took several seconds for me to make sense of the position and just as I did I felt his hard length against my inner thigh. I gasped which must have been the reaction he wanted because he positioned himself at my slit and teased me. We both moaned at the connection and he didn't keep it up for long.

He entered slowly, sending agonizing pleasure right through me. He let go of my arms and I placed my hands against the wall, bracing myself. His hands went to my hips and he started pulling out slowly. It didn't stay slow though.

His thrusts became hard and fast, his hands digging into my hips. Every thrust felt as amazing as the last, the pleasure so intense I felt myself cum shortly after we started. But he was still going. His thrusts were hard but even. In and out. In and out.

I didn't bother holding back my moans, and he didn't either. It only turned me on more when I heard him causing me to orgasm once again. He slowed down this time, help me ride it out with even more pleasure.

Not for too long though. He was picking up speed, his nails almost drawing blood, his thrusts getting a little erratic. Harder. Faster. More moaning. Before I knew what hit me I orgasmed and not long after he did as well. Once we were both done he pulled me to the floor, which was thankfully carpeted.

He pulled out and pulled me close. Both of us just kept trying to catch our breath. We stayed in silence for a while, holding each other close. When I could finally speak again I couldn't say much. So I used the same word as before.

"Wow.."

"How about we have a little snack...and have a go at round 2?" a mischievous smirk made it's way to my lips.

"I like that plan."

A/N: So it's been a long time since I actually wrote anything. And this was in my head and I thought 'why not?' I hope you enjoyed it~ R&R and tell me what you thought. Also, this is the 20th story I uploaded. That's kinda cool.


End file.
